Rio: A Tale of Brothers
by Lost and Forever Damned
Summary: Blu, Roberto and Jewel are Childhood and best friends growing up in Rio De Janerio , but one day. They are taken by humans to be sold as pets, but a little girl named Linda comes across the two birds and nurses them in, until a Brazilian Ornithologist, named Tulio wants to reunite the three birds to save there species, will Blu and Roberto reconnect with there Childhood friend?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! This is my first Rio Fanfic! About a story of Blu and Roberto growing up with Linda, and Blu already had the skill of flying, also they had already known Jewel as a friend before they were taken by Humans, but for Roberto she was someone closer, that mystery will be revealed later! This is an alternate plot for the first Rio and no connection to either two movies. I hope you all enjoy it! **

YOUNGER BLUS POV

"I start flying towards Roberto and Jewel"

"I see them laughing and joking"

"What is so funny guys?" I ask them smiling

"Nothing, Beto is just being Beto…" Jewel giggles

"How so?" I laugh

"Just having my way with the girls…." Roberto waves his hair like a prettybird

"I roll my eyes" Ready to play some Football, Beto?" I say smiling

"Yeah! You're on!" He says as I toss the nut we usually play with

"Jewel sits watching us"

"I start dribbling the nut doing tricks with my feet and I dribble past Roberto running towards the Spider web we used as a net and as I neared it, I shot the nut in the top left corner and scored on him"

"Golasoo!" I shout putting my wings out walking backwards

"I see Jewel cheering and giggling"

"That was luck! Watch this!" Roberto says grabbing the nut with his feet dribbling it trying to get past me, which he successfully does as he runs down the grass we play on and took a long shoot and it curved in the bottom left corner"

"Roberto does a backflip and walks backwards pointing to himself laughing"

"That was luck!" I shout

"No! I just pulled some Ronaldinho skills on you!" Roberto laughs as well as Jewel

"Alright! Watch me do a Ronaldo!" I say grabbing the nut with my feet laughing

"Which one? The Brazilian? Or Portuguese Ronaldo?" Roberto asks

"Portuguese Ronaldo!" I laugh starting to dribble the nut like Cristiano Ronaldo

"The cute one!" Jewel says laughing

"I dance around the ball and gets passed Robert flicking the nut in the air and I use my head to shoot it in"

"I do a knee slide laughing winking at Roberto playfully"

"He rolls his eyes smiling and grabs the nut with his feet"

"First one to 3 wins!" I say as I watch him dribbling the nut

"He the does a nutmeg and dribbles the nut through my legs and runs past me with the nut dribbling it to the net and he shoots from long range and it hits the sticks holding the net and it bounces off and towards me"

"I grab the nut l and I start juggling it with my feet and Roberto stands behind me watching the nut and I lob it over his head and I start dribbling it towards the net, as I get closer I take a shot and I hit the middle of the net scoring"

"GOOLL!" I start flying around and landing next to Jewel laughing

"She giggles and kisses my beak" 

"I start to blush a bit"

"Alright, Blu… Ill say, you are better than me!" He pants out of breath, flying next to Jewel and I

ROBERTOS POV

"Hang on guys, I'll be right back." I smile flying off to the pond and gets in relaxing

"I sigh in relief sinking in the cool pond closing my eyes resting myself from Football with Blu"

"I then hear Blu and Jewel flying in"

"Thought you could go to the pond without us?" Jewel says giggling getting in

"Blu stares at her in amazement smiling" 

"I chuckle and I watch him get in as well" 

"This is the life…" Blu says

"Off on our own and out of the nest… Our Parents don't have to worry about us anymore…." I say smiling closing my eyes still

"Jewel, I still miss Dad though…" She says with her eyes closed

"I miss him too… But being on our own is more better than being told what to do all the time…" I say

"I then open my eyes to see Jewel cuddling with Blu"

"I roll my eyes and smile and I see Blu letting her"

"Hey Blu?" Jewel says

"Yeah?" Blu says

"You're my best friend… You too Beto…" She says giggling

"We love you too, Jewel…" I say laughing

"I then hear rustling in the bushes"

"I look behind me and I see nothing"

"I still see Jewel cuddled up with Blu"

"I then see two humans behind the bushes"

"Huh?" I say to myself getting out

"I then see a cage in front of me"

"ROBERTO!" Jewel and Blu say flying to me

"GET ME OUT!" I shout trying to get out

"I then see a cage around Blu"

"BLU!" Jewel shouts about to cry as she flies away

"RUN JEWEL!" Blu shouts as the humans take us away

"NO!" She says trying to get us out of our cages

"GO JEWEL! RUN!" I shout

"The humans then take us to a truck"

"JEWEL!" Blu shouts about to cry

"I start crying accepting that we were being taken away from home"

"I then see Blu trying to escape but he then gives up starting to cry"

"The humans then drive off and not aware this will be the last time I see home"

**Rio A Tale Of Brothers**

**(End of Chapter 1)**

**So how was it guys? I hope you liked this first chapter! This is my first Rio fanfiction and I hope you guys will enjoy it! Leave your thoughts in the reviews! And thank you for reading! **

**Love ya guys! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody! So lately, I've gotten a few reviews and messages about my writing style and using quotations, well I have been writing like this since I was about 10 I believe… So it will be very hard to adjust to a new style of writing, if you don't like the way I put quotations then I'm sorry, but other that.**

**Here is Chapter 2! **

**Enjoy! :D**

**(BLUS POV)**

-I wake up in a room pitch black in a box with Roberto-

"Where are we?!" I shot up in an instant asking him

"I don't know! But there it's dark…" Roberto says sadly

-We then hit a bump and we see light and we fall out and we stop moving, and Roberto and I scream landing on each other once we land-

"Get off me!" Roberto shouts pushing me off him

-I look out one of the holes in the box and I see buildings and it is white everywhere-

"Where are we?" Roberto asks looking out another hole

"I don't know… But it isn't Brazil…" I say sadly and nervously

-Our box is then opened and in front of us stood a Human girl and as Roberto and I looked at her, we were scared and didn't know what to do-

-She then picks us up and holds us in each of her arm-

"It's okay…I'm Linda…" She says to us soothingly stroking our beaks and face

"I'll take care of you…" She says smiling hugging us

-Roberto and I couldn't help but smile and let her hug us-

**-6 Years Later-**

**(ROBERTOS POV)**

-Blu and I were standing on the counter in our human's kitchen watching a 2014 World Cup Qualifier in the kitchen between Brazil and Spain, Roberto was also wearing his Brazilian Number 8 Kaka jersey and I was wearing my Brazilian Number 10 Ronaldinho jersey-

"Neymar takes the ball forward!" The Football commentator says as the Football player Neymar gets past the Spanish defenders Sergio Ramos and Jordi Alba

"GO!" Roberto and I shout at the TV

"NEYMAR TAKES IT FORWARD AND SHOOTS!... AND SCORES!" The Commentator shouts

"YES!" Roberto and I shout hugging as the score raises 2-1, Brazil winning by 2

"Enough Soccer boys!" Linda says turning the TV off

"Football…" I say smiling

"Time for your Vitamins!" Linda says pulling out two spoons

-Blu and I gulp in disgust since we hate taking them-

-She tries to feed us the Vitamins but we refuse to eat them-

"Roberto and Tyler Blu Gunderson! You know these are good for you!" Linda says trying to give us the vitamins

"Oh look! Brazil scored!" Linda says happily

"Blu and I Smile leaving our mouths open for her to put the vitamins in our mouth and she does"

"Agh!" Blu and I say smiling

-About 40 minutes later, Blu, Linda and I are ready for the day and she opens her book store-

-Blu and I catch the rest of the Qualifying match and we notice Brazil is winning 3-1 and the game ends-

"YES!" Blu and I shout happily

"We then see a man with a Brazilian accent and a scarf with Brazilian colors talking to Linda" 

"You have two very special birds! Infact they may be the last males of there kind! And we recently got a female!" The Brazilian man says

"Look, Tulio… It's real nice that you offer a trip to Rio… But I don't think Blu and Roberto would want to go!" Linda says softly

"Rio?!" I say happily flying to Linda

-I smile in happiness and fly towards Linda and Roberto and I say yes to the trip-

"Are you guys sure..?" Linda asks

-We Both smile and squawk happily-

"Alright… We'll go…" Linda says happily but a bit nervous

"Great! Here is the address! I will see you three in a couple of days!" He walks out giving Linda a card

"This will give us the chance to find Jewel!" I say happily

"Would Linda let us?" Blu asked me confused

"No… But we could find Jewel and this could be our chance to get our lives back… She would have to let us go…" I says softly

"I understand she's your Sister and all, but what If she forgot about us…?" Blu says softly

"No, she would never forget her own Brother or her crush…" I say softly

"Jewel had a crush on me?" He asks in shock

"Yeah… She talked about you every night…" I say softly smiling

"Let's go to Rio then!" Blu shouts happily

-I hug him smiling and he hugs me back-

"Were coming Jewel…" I say softly

**(JEWELS POV)**

-I look in the mirror and I think I hear Roberto and Blu behind me, but I know it isn't real-

-I then look around my cage that the humans took me too and resembles the rain forest -

-I then see a human out the window-

"Hey Jewel! You have some special company coming in a few days!" The Human Doctor says to me

"Yeah? More stupid birds that aren't my Brother or Best friend?" Says sadly to myself

-The human walks off smiling-

-I cry to myself-

"I miss you guys…" I say softly crying in my nest

(End of Chapter 2)

**So how did you guys like this? I tried to make it more simple on who is talking and not put quotations over the setting. So I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter! And leave your thoughts in the reviews! **

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody! I love the support I am getting from you guys! So here is you're reward! And also! I have other news! :D**

**If you enjoyed the movie All Dogs Go To Heaven, I will be writing more stories for that soon!**

**Chapter 3! :D**

**Enjoy! :D**

**(BLUS POV)**

**(A week later)**

**-**I watch Roberto packing his Football uniforms in his small suitcase as well as me-

"Should I wear Cristiano Ronaldo's Portugal Uniform or Lionel Messi's Argentina uniform?" Roberto asks showing me his shirts

"Why do you have a Messi uniform anyway? Messi plays messy…" I laugh packing my suitcase

"Messi and Ronaldo are equal birdbrains…" Roberto says chuckling putting his stuff away

"Hey Beto…" I say softly

"Yeah?" Roberto says

"What if the female they found is Jewel…?" I ask

-I look at Roberto who looks down and he starts thinking-

"Then she's all yours, Blu…" Roberto says softly to me

"Thanks, Beto…" I smile and sigh

"This is it…"I say softly

"Goodbye warm house…" Roberto says softly

"Come on guys! Time to leave!" Linda says

-Roberto and I fly out following Linda-

**(One Flight Later)**

**(ROBERTOS POV)**

-We walk out of the plane in a cage and we see the same Doctor from last week waiting for us-

"You made it Linda!" Tulio says happily

"Mhm…" Linda says as we walk to Tulio's truck and we are put in the back

-As we were driving down the streets we were approached by two birds-

"Well well well! Look what we got here Pedro!" The little Yellow bird with a bottle cap on his head says

-A pair of birds land in front of our cage-

"So what brings you to Rio?" Pedro asks us

"Were here to find my Sister and his friend…" I says smiling

"Need some help? Nico and I are more than happy to help fellow birds…" Pedro says smiling dancing with Nico

"Sure!" Blu says smiling looking at me

"So where are these humans taking you?" Nico asks flying around

"To some Office to meet a girl… But once were done there, we are busting out and leaving to the find my Sister…" I say

"Im Roberto and this is my best friend Blu… We were taken away from my Sister when we were younger…" I say sadly

"Well, we will be here to help…" Pedro says smiling

"Thanks guys…" Blu says smiling

-The car then stops and Tulio parks it in the parking lot-

**(JEWELS POV)**

"Hey Jewel! You're special company is here!" The human doctor says to me

"Lets just get this over with…" I say to myself sad and angrily

-I then see two really familiar birds-

**(ROBERTOS POV)**

"It feels like the Jungle…" I say walking around with Blu

"It smells like the Jungle…" Blu says walking next to me

-I then see a blue bird figure running in the bushes-

"What was that?" I say scaredly

"I don't know…" Blu says scaredly

-The blue bird starts to hover in the air and it flies towards me-

"AHHH!" I scream as it tackles me grabbing my throat

"DON'T GET ANY CLOSER OR HE GETS IT!" She shouts with me in on the ground shouting at Blu

"Take it easy lady!" Blu shouts backing away but then I push her off and tackle her

"Don't hurt me!" She screams

-I get off her-

"Why did you attack me?!" I shout

"I don't trust anybody anymore…" She says softly

"Well we are kind of in a rush…" Blu says softly

"With what?" She asks softly

"We are trying to find someone… Her name is a Jewel… Looks like us three…" I say softly sitting down

"Her name is Jewel?" She asks like she knows who I am talking about

"You know her..?" Blu says softly

"What are you're guys names?" She asks us softly

"I am Roberto… And that is Blu…" I say softly

"Beto..? Blu..?" She says softly with tears in her eyes

**(BLUS POV)**

"Jewel..?" I says softly walking up to her

"Blu..?" She says softly walking up to me

-Jewel then grabs me and pulls me in a passionate kiss and tears start to form in my eyes as I holds Jewel's sides and she wraps her wings around me-

"I missed you.. And I love you, Jewel..." I say pulling away as I strokes her beak

"I love you too, Blu…" She kisses me again

"Alright! Cut that out! We need to figure out how to get out of here and then we'll celebrate!" Roberto says strictly

"I missed you too, Beto…" She hugs Roberto giggling a bit

-Roberto hugs her tightly-

"I missed you too Ju-Ju…" Roberto says smiling closing his eyes with tears

-Jewel then goes back to snuggling up to Blu-

"I missed you guys so much… And I never want to lose you guys again…" She smiles stuffing her face in my chest

"But we do seriously need to get out of here and go back to were we came from…" Roberto says softly to us

"I agree… We shou-" Jewel is then interuppted to the door of the cage opening

-We then see a small human with a bag walking up to us-

"No hard feelings guys…" He says softly putting the bag over us

(**End Of Chapter 3)**

**So how did you guys like this story? I am sorry for waiting so long to update… Its just Football (Soccer) and my girlfriend are preventing me from updating xD but I will try and update more now… **

**Leave you're thoughts of this story in the reviews! I am glad you guys are enjoying this story! :D **

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody! I am back with a chapter 4 for Rio A Tale Of Brothers! I know I took about 3-4 months to update and about half of you probably gave up on this story, sadly… :/ **

**But for those who haven't! Here is Chapter 4! Thank you for being patient! I have just been really busy and I have a lot of emotional problems lately but I have other news as well!**

**For my Alpha and Omega fans that are reading this, I will be returning soon to Alpha and Omega with a batch of whole new stories! I was just upset when I said I was retiring but I will most likely be returning after this story! **

**But without further a do… **

**Lets start Chapter 4!**

**Enjoy! :D**

**(BLUS POV)**

**-**I woke up with Jewel and Roberto as we were cramped together in a small cage

"Roberto?! Jewel?!" I whisper

"Im here, Blu!" Jewel whispers

"Right here!" Roberto whispers

"Where are we?" I whisper asking them as I heard a door open

"Fernando! My favorite thief!" I hear a voice say in

"I got the birds you asked for boss!" The boy says

"Excellent… Here is your pay…" He hands the boy some money

"This is only half of what you told me…" He says softly and sadly

"Im a criminal kid… I need money too…Now scram!" The man says as he grabs the cage were in

-The boy walked away upset and let down-

"Alright, let me see what I got here…" He says placing us on a desk

"Quick! Play dead!" Jewel whispers

-Roberto,Jewel and I layed down acting as if we died on the way here as the criminal removes the cloth over the cage

-On his shoulder was a white cockatoo who looked like a trainwreck-

"What the?!" He looks at us

"THIS KID BROUGHT ME DEAD BIRDS!" He shouts

-He gets angry and throws everything off his desk-

"Here Nigel… You can eat one…I know you like other birds you cannibal…" He says

-He opens the cage letting him in with us as he walked straight to Jewel laughing evily-

-Jewel opened her eye quickly and clawed his face quickly as we all flew out quickly-

"What the?! NIGEL! GET THEM!" The criminal shouts as the white cockatoo flies after us

"Why are you in such a rush pretty birds?!" He laughs evily

"COME ON! KEEP FLYING!" Roberto shouts as we all

-We flew away from the bird quickly but then he caught up to Jewel catching her wing quickly making her plumet to the ground-

"BLU! ROBERTO!" She screams

"JEWEL!" Roberto shouts

-I felt a sense of strong courage and I took a deep breath and nose dived straight after the white cockatoo to get Jewel-

-He laughs crazily launching her into a wall and as she hit the wall another bird cage fell on her wing-

"Oww! My wing!" She wanted to cry in pain

"PICK ON SOMEONE WHO CAN FIGHT BACK!" I pushed him into a wall and clawed his face

"AGH!" He screams holding his eyes

"Jewel!" I said in distress

-I walked over to her taking the cage off her wing-

"Oww!" She cries softly as we had to walk

"What happened?!" Roberto asks

"Jewel… She cant fly… Her wing is broken…" I say softly

"We have to walk…" I say

-They both nod and Jewel held her wing tightly as we ran away quickly-

-We flew over to a rain forrest with a few birdhouses for us to sleep in-

-I dropped Jewel on the floor softly and she smiled and looked in my eyes looking happy and protected-

"Thank you my sweet baby bird…" She says stroking my beak smiling

"Your welcome my baby girl…" I say softly stroking her beak smiling

-She fell asleep holding her wing and I fell asleep next to her holding her tightly-

**(ROBERTOS POV)**

-I looked at the two cuddling and I smiled softly but then felt alone and sad-

-I heard rustling in the bushes below as I looked down slowly seeing nothing-

"Hello..?" Went down from the large tree to search

-I looked around and saw a shadow behind the large leafs-

"Who is that..?" I say softly

**(End of Chapter 4)  
**

**HELLO! So before I end it! I will let you guys decide for Roberto's company…Maybe they will be a couple maybe they won't! I need a full backround on her story and her description, and just maybe your OC/Created Character will be picked for my story! **

**But anyway! Leave your thoughts in the reviews! **

**And!  
**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
